With the continuous development of the communication technologies, mobile communication service providers provide abundant value-added services such as Location Service and Presence Service, etc. By means of the Location Service, a Location Service system may provide location information of a certain user to the user herself/himself or to other users who request the user's location. For example, when a user, who does not even know his or her own current location, wants to know the location of the nearest restaurant, the user may call a service center so long as his or her mobile registers a related service Location Service. The mobile communication network will initiate the Location Service system to obtain the specific location of the user and send the location information to the service center together with voice information of the user. After the service center receives the call, it may inform the user of an address of the nearest restaurant according to the obtained location information. At present, the Location Service boasts an outstanding function in the fields of emergency aid, vehicle navigation and intelligent traffic, job scheduling and team management, etc. In the Presence Service, states of other users in contact with a certain user, such as Power-On/Power-Off information, online information, location, mood and so on, may be delivered to the user via an Email or a short message, etc.
During the implementation of the invention, the inventor finds, by research, that value-added services such as the above Location Service and Presence Service, etc. may provide security safeguards, and individualized and customized services for a service user, by providing location information, state information and so on of a user who registers services to other users. For a user, the user wants to protect himself/herself privacy while the satisfactory security safeguards and individualized services are obtained; however, the privacy of the user who registers services cannot be protected because his or her information is usually sent to users besides the user who desire to obtain the user information.
Therefore, a need exits for an improved system and method to provide better protection of the user's privacy which overcomes the problems stated above.